Billy Hargrove
William "Billy" Hargrove is a major antagonist in the second season of the Netflix series Stranger Things. Upon being possessed by the Mind Flayer in the third season, he subsequently becomes the secondary antagonist of the said season. He is the stepbrother of Max Hargrove and archenemy of Steve Harrington. He was portrayed by Dacre Montgomery in his first villainous role. Biography Past 17 years ago in 1984, Billy and his new family moved from California to Hawkins, Indiana, and he began attending Hawkins High School. Season 2 Billy arrived at Hawkins High School in his black Camaro with his stepsister Max. As Max skateboarded towards Hawkins Middle School, Billy got out of his car and was noticed by several students including Steve Harrington and Nancy Wheeler as well as three other girls who admired his figure. On October 31, 1984, Billy waited to pick up Max from school. When she arrived, he chastised her for being late and said next time it happened she would have to skateboard home. On the way home, Billy noted that Max seemed to enjoy their new town despite her denial of this. Billy then asked her whose fault it was that they had to move to Hawkins; Max muttered that it was his. Billy was enraged by this comment and began speeding and yelling. Billy then threatened to run over Mike Wheeler, Dustin Henderson, Lucas Sinclair, and Will Byers as they were cycling home. Max said it was her fault that they had to move, and Billy swerved to avoid collision with the boys. Antagonizing Lucas Sinclair and Steve Harrington Billy joined the school basketball team and played against Steve, demonstrating skill and strength over him. Billy's team won easily against Steve's team. Billy also attempted to wind Steve up by talking to him about his relationship with Nancy in the school shower. Billy eventually did leave Max to skateboard home one day when she was late. He left with a date. One day, when Billy saw Max leaving her school with Lucas Sinclair. When Max got into his car, Billy told her that there are people in the world who she should avoid and that Lucas is one of them. Max tried to stand up for herself, but Billy tightly gripped her arm and reinstated his command. As they drove home, Max quietly cried. Billy was further angered by Max when he saw her with Lucas a second time at the arcade. Final Showdown Seeing that his sister was missing this did not seem to matter much until the arrival of his stepfather and mother who asked him where he was and what was his responsibility, he was forced to look for her until finally he arrived at the house he was with the Other guys, Steve Harrington came out to distract him and this asked him about what he did there but the achievement to see his sister Max with the other guys including Lucas. This makes him hit Steve in the lower parts making him fall, and enter the house , when seeing his sister next to Lucas this one attacks against him but Steve appears and begins a fight against him, after some blows this furiously gives him a blow and throws to the ground beginning to hit him in such a way to leave him immobilized. His sister Max, upon seeing this, takes courage and uses a syringe with tranquilizer injected into the neck leaving it insensitive, finally at some point it returns to the house without knowing if it still has remorse. Season 3 Billy makes his appearance again in the third season, having a job as a lifeguard at a public pool during the summer. While working, he very much enjoys the attention of the female pool-goers and even manages to secure a date with one of them. However, when he is driving to the motel he wants to meet his date late at night, he has an accident near an abandoned factory. While Billy survives, he is suddenly grabbed by a fragmented Mind Flayer who drags Billy into the factory's basement and infuses him with its essence. Billy thus becomes the first of the "Flayed" - humans infused with part of the Mind Flayer's essence. While he retains his psyche, the Mind Flayer can take over his mind and his body, making Billy a puppet. The Mind Flayer now uses Billy to lure more people to the factory in order to add them to his army of the Flayed. The first person Billy brings is his colleague Heather and together, they kidnap Heather's parents and bring them to the factory where they become Flayed as well. Although Max and her friend Eleven become suspicious, they are unable to notice what exactly is wrong, thus allowing Billy and Heather to go through with their evil deed and surrender Heather's parents to the Mind Flayer. Over the course of the next days, the army of the Flayed grows and grows, with sevral dozens of citizens falling under the influence of the Mind Flayer. However, eventually Eleven and her friends suspect Billy of being the Mind Flayer's new host. In order to find out, they lure him into the sauna of the pool he works at and lock him up. By raising the heat - something the Mind Flayer cannot stand - they manage to prove their suspicions, but Billy manages to break free and attack the group. While Eleven manages to fend him off with her supernatural powers and forces him to retreat, the group also realizes that Billy is not at fault for his actions since he is controlled by the Mind Flayer. Eventually, the Mind Flayer rounds up all his Flayed except Billy. It melts their bodies to mold a body for itself out of their flesh. While he heads out to confront and kill Eleven, it sends Billy to Starcourt Mall, where Elevens group is hiding out. Billy sabotages the group's car and waits inside his car on the parking lot to prevent anybody from fleeing from the mall. Eventually, he heads inside after locating Max, Mike and Eleven. He knocks out all of them and kidnaps Eleven, bringing her back into the mall to surrender her to the Mind Flayer. However, while doing so, Eleven manages to break through the Mind Flayer's psychic barriers and reaches Billy directly by remindingg him of one of his few happy memories of his childhood. This allows Billy to get back control over his own body and he attacks the Mind Flayer just as it is about to kill Eleven. However, the Mind Flayer then focuses its wrath on Billy, impaling him on several of its spiked tentacles before ramming another tentacle directly through his heart. While Billy dies, his sacrifice bought the group enough time to defeat the Mind Flayer once more. After the chaos has settled, Max takes time to mourn her brother. Personality Billy is captivating and edgy with a violent and unpredictable nature revealed only to those closest to him, especially those of a younger age. He acts antagonistic to Steve and sees him as a rival to overcome. He is also shown to be a xenophobic racist, as he hates and nearly kills Lucas. He drives a black Camaro and is a drinking-game pro, immediately becoming keg king in Hawkins. Despite this reckless attitude, Billy struggles with problems at home: namely, his abusive father, who treats him much like he treats his own step-sister. Quotes }} Gallery Billy-ST-Poster.jpg|Billy's Stranger Things season two poster. S3PosterBilly.jpg|Billy's season three poster. ST-Billy.png Billy-Season-Two-ST.jpg Billy-Season-Two.png BH-S2.jpg Billy-and-Max.jpg|Billy in the car with Max. Billy-threat.jpg|Billy threatening Max. BillyStandsUp.png|Billy stands up to the Mind Flayer BillyHargroveDeath.png|Billy is killed by the Mind Flayer Category:Male Category:TV Show Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Siblings Category:Xenophobes Category:Weaklings Category:Abusers Category:Teenagers Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Sadists Category:Psychopath Category:Cowards Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Fighter Category:Mentally Ill Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Tragic Category:Arrogant Category:Egotist Category:Related to Hero Category:Homicidal Category:Brutes Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Deceased Category:Redeemed Category:The Heavy Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Insecure Category:Scapegoat